Sleepless Nights
by bAbY-Dr3a
Summary: Prologue to Shots. She had nightmares every night since she left the Hyuuga mansion. She feels alone. He knows what its like to be alone. Can he comfort her like she needs to be comforted? Can she fill the whole that he has learned to live with? OOC


**A/N: Sorry it took so long to upload this but I was away **_**again**_**. Sigh. So I didn't have internet to upload with sadly. This is a one-shot so I'm done with this. I'm also working on a story so look for that! Anyway enjoy this one! :D**

**Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine. **

_

* * *

_

_Thump_

_Thump_

_Thump_

That's how it all started. I was walking around late, because I couldn't sleep, and I suddenly heard that noise.

_Thump_

_Thump_

_Thump_

It was fast but steady. A rhythmic sound that – in my guess - was someone beating a tree. I really couldn't understand why that someone would be out training at _11:30_ _p.m._

Anyway, the longer I thought about it the more curious I got so I went to check it out. This "someone" had masked their chakra very well so I had to go all the way to their training grounds. Hey I might even want to talk to said person since I'm not tired!

When I got to the training grounds the sight that I met surprised me all the way to the bone. There was _Hinata_ beating the poor tree stump to the ground. Well what was left of the stump. She looked like she was trying to beat all of her anger out. The thought made my heart clench.

You see ever since she disowned herself from the Hyuuga's I've been able to meet the _real_ Hinata. The quiet Hinata was something she did for her dad, to please him. Shes very smart and loves to have discussions with people. Just knowing that shes finally happy makes me happy.

Quite honestly, whenever I think about _her_ my heart starts racing and all I want to do is see her. Now I might me known as an idiot, but I'm not _that_ stupid. I know I like her. No, I know I _love_ her. At first it scared me and I'm not gonna lie. Knowing my past ,and what I am, most people don't really want anything to _do_ with me. But I got over that fear quickly. She talks to me so I _might_ have a chance. _Maybe_.

_I have __**got**__ to stop her from doing this or she might end up as a __**patient**__ in the hospital._

So there I went. I really should tell her I love her though. Hmmmm. Maybe later. She probably doesn't love me anyway so I'm just delaying the rejection.

I got behind her and started to walk towards her. I was 100% sure that she knew I was there. Its only natural. She does have byakugan.

_**Hinata's P.O.V.**_

I was out late again. I needed to train so I thought it would be good since I couldn't sleep from my nightmares… _again_. I had the same nightmare over and over again every night_. _My nightmares were stupid yes, but they scared the shit outta me. Ever since I disowned myself I had the dreams. In the dream my father hires _Naruto_ to kill me, and he almost does it. In the end he wakes up from the genjutsu that father put him in and I wake up.

Because of the dreams at first I didn't go near him but then, after the heart ache, I just quit running like I had my entire life, stood up to the nightmares, and became friends Naruto.

I am _so_ happy I got over the shyness. It was ridiculous. He still affects me, of course, but only on the inside. My heart starts pounding and all I can think of is kissing the living daylights outta him. Yeah it's sad that I still haven't gotten over him since I was 12 but, I'm not sure I wanna. Lately he's been going to the hospital to see Sakura (I think) almost every day, but somehow he ends up with me. I'm happy about it but I'm not sure about him.

Anyway, tonight was one of those nights that I just couldn't sleep and I just quit trying, so I decided to get some training done. It doesn't hurt anyone so why not.

I was in the middle of a punch-kick combo when he said it.

"Hey Hinata, wacha doin'?" See that's not the problem. The problem was that he said it in my ear. he was positioned where my blind spot was. He chose the exact spot to walk on where I couldn't see or sense him.

So I did what any girl would do in my situation. I screamed and hit him. Hard.

"Shit" was all he could say before he fell. Before I could think about what I was doing I _straddled_ him and started to heal him.

"I'm _so_ sorry Naruto. It's just that you scared me and I acted on instinct."

"Watta you mean that I scared you. Didn't you see me? You had Byakugan on" Hmmm. So he did it unintentionally.

"You were in my blind spot Naruto. I couldn't see you so I had no idea you were here till you spoke"

"Oh, sorry" Wow. Him apologizing. _I'm_ the one who hit him so hard his _skull_ cracked a bit.

"You have nothing to apologize for. _I'm_ the one who hit you _really_ hard. _I'm_ sorry"

Then I finished fixing his skull but, that was when I noticed that I had straddled him and I froze. He apparently hadn't noticed so he sat up.

That little movement made me sit on his lap with him between my legs. 

_Thats _when he noticed and _both_ of us blushed.

I tried to say something but I couldn't find my voice.

_You have the man you love between your legs – literally – and you can't talk. Lovely._

Then if that wasn't enough he breathed. His breath smelled like ramen, and mint . At that moment I _almost_ lost my composure and kissed him senseless. Instead I breathed _very_ deeply so that i could regain whats left of my composure.

At that moment something slapped in Naruto that I could tell was eating him.

The second after I inhaled his lips were on mine. It was heaven. I swear we were kissing like it was the only thing holding us together. It probably was too. His hands had grabbed my back as he laid back down, with me on top. After that I had my hands in his hair. It felt amazing. I thought he put something in it to spike it up perfectly but no, nothing, nada.

I guess he had enough of being on the bottom because he rolled us over so that he was on top. Damn. Whatever, I was enjoying the _act_ of kissing way too much to even care.

We were at it for a while but we had to pull away because, as much as we _both_ hate it right now, we _are_ human and need oxygen.

Apparently he recovered before me because he spoke next.

"Hinata am not sure how you feel about me but I know that… that I l-love you" And he looked away blushing. At that moment I'm sure my heart was beating a million times per second.

"Naruto-" I put my hand on his cheek and made him look at me "I love you too. I have for a long time now"

The relief on his face was extreme. He even let out a gulp of air that I'm pretty sure he didn't know he was holding. After that he put another chase kiss on my lips and lay down next to me.

* * *

I'm not sure how long we just lay there but at some point I put my head on his chest and _really_ relaxed.

"Why were you out here anyways?" I was honestly curious. Most men _sleep_ at night.

"I couldn't sleep so I decided to walk around a bit and then I heard you training so I came to check it out. You?" I wasn't expecting to tell him about my nightmares but I assumed it might help them so I told him.

"I had nightmares so I came out here to try and clear my head."

"What were the nightmares about?" It was a legit question.

"Why do you wanna know?" I asked looking up at him.

"I'm not gonna let anything scare my girlfriend. I wanna know" As he said this I blushed furiously.

"I guess. So that means that my boyfriend has to protect me from everything? Even such small nuisances like nightmares?" Again I could see the relief in his face that I accepted his offer.

"That is part of the job, yeah. So now to resolve it, what was the nightmare about?"

Sigh. I told him. I told him everything, and anything that I thought had something to do with it.

When I was done he hugged me. He hugged me as much as I had wanted him too.

"Don't worry. I would _never _even_ think_ about doing something _remotely_ close to hurting to you." As he said this the resolve was clear on his face. That's why I trust this man completely.

With this said we were sleeping.

"I love you" he said.

"I do too. Forever and always" I responded before I fell into the deep abyss of the dream world.

Because of this man I sleep without any nightmares. He is my protector. My lover. My everything.

* * *

**A/N: This story is dedicated to spottedstar2. The way the last chappie of Shots ended had me convinced that I couldn't add to it. Sorry. It had an air of completeness that I couldn't ruin. I hope you all liked this. I like the way this one ended too. It was sweet. R &R plz. I wanna know what you think! **

**bAbY Dr3a **


End file.
